hfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Weasley
This is about the Rose Weasley from the Rose Weasley Chronicles by Cathylove. For Cannon information, go here. ]] Rose Weasley is a Half-blood witch and is the oldest child and only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Rose is the protagonist and main character in The Rose Weasley Chronicles by Cathylove. =Early life:= Rose was born to Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). Because ofhttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Weasley her parents jobs, Rose and her little brother Hugo were looked after by their Aunt Ginny who lived nearby and worked near Rose's home. Because of this, Rose was very close with her cousins James, Lily and Al Potter. Al was the same age as her and Lily was the same age as her brother. Rose also visited her grandparents and stayed at The Burrow many times during her childhood, especially during the summer and Christmas. It is noted that Rose was never allowed to take part in her cousin's Quiddich games while at The Burrow, due to an incident that occurred while she and Domi were toddlers while on a broomstick. =First year: (2017 – 2018).= Rose Weasley wakes up from a nightmare by her little brother Hugo when he jumps on her bed, because it's the first day she goes to Hogwarts. Rose gets up and goes to King's Cross after stupid family arguments and delays. When they get to Kings Cross, Rose finds her Uncle Harry's family and rushes to Al so that they could set off together on the train. There, Rose and her family see Scorpius Malfoy for the first rime in their lives and Ron jokes to Rose about him, but Rose is worried that her father is serious on the train, while looking for a compartment, Rose meets and befriends Scorpius Malfoy, who isn't as horrible as her father was making out to be. The two talk about many things before falling asleep in their train carriage together. Rose dreams about the Hawk again, this time the dream has a blond boy in it, who the girl cries out for help to but he melts away, leaving the girl to be carried away by the bird. When Rose wakes up, James, Rose's older cousin, finds her in the compartment with and drags her out. The two argue before Domi, one of their cousins comes in and causes James to leave after she asked what was going on. Domi comforts Rose by saying that she thinks Rose will be in Gryffindor. Rose begins to hope so. A little while later, the students get off the train and Rose meets Al and Lea Hoppkins, a Muggle-Born witch who is beginning Hogwarts with Rose and Al. Scorpius Malfoy catches up with Rose and talks to her up until the boats because he feels intimidated by Al and Lea. But Hagrid announces announces that only four students are to sit in a boat and Scorpius ends up sitting with Rose, Al and Lea because all the other boats are full and becomes friendly with Al while Rose talks to Lea. But when the boats get close to Hogwarts, Rose sees a bird on one of Hogwarts towers preening it's wings and no one else saw. Rose thinks she's seeing things. When they get to the castle, Rose, Scorpius, Al and Lea meet Greg Goyle, a bully and someone who tries to convince Scorpius to be friends with him after bullying the other three, but Scorpius refuses to. When they go into the Great Hall, Rose sees all the teachers and recognizes them all, except the new potions teacher who Scorpius confirms as Professor Merryweather. During the sorting, Rose worries that Scorpius is going to be in Slytherin as most of his family were, but is sorted into Gryffindor, along with Rose, Lea and Al. That night, Rose has a dream about Professor Merryweather and wakes up, thinking it's nothing. The next day, after the classmates first potions class, Rose and Lea argue with Al and Scorpius about Professor Merryweather. During Flying practice in October, after Madam Bell leaves with Daisy Wood, Gregory Goyle starts picking on the Gryffindors, resulting in a fight. Afterwards, after Professor Phillips comes after seeing Al and Scorpius flying, she declares them talented, making Goyle jealous. Al and Scorpius weren’t expelled and were willing to risk meeting Goyle at midnight for a wizard's duel. Rose and Lea are angered by this and tell them not to, but they refuse to listen. That night, Rose has another dream about the bird and realizes that the girl in those dreams is none other than her. When Lea wakes up, the two girls go to the boys dormitories, despite Lea's many protests. They discover that Al and Scorpius are not in bed and Rose gets enraged. The two girls leave the Common Room to try and find the boys and are almost caught by Filch when Peeves spots them. When Rose and Lea find the boys, Rose gets into an argument with Scorpius while Lea and Al spot something, which turns out to be a Hawk. The students talk about it and the hawk flies away. All four students try catch up with it, but they loose it when the hawk could have gone in two directions and they don't see which way it went. While the students worry, Professor Merryweather comes and takes them to Gryffindor tower, promising not to report them. Although when they get back to bed, Rose begins to get suspicious. At Christmas time, Rose and Al go to their grandparent's home The Burrow. Rose has a good enough time until she has a horrible dream about the hawk again. Her cousin Vicky Weasley tries to comfort her, but Rose freaks out because she sees the Hawk flying away from her bedroom window. When Al and Rose get back to Hogwarts, they meet Lea and Scorpius and Rose tells them about her dream. Scorpius at first doubts what Rose is saying, but is convinced. Lea then reasons that the hawk might be an Animagus, something that seems likely to all of the other children. Though at night a few weeks later, Rose sees the Hawk outside her bedroom window and panics again. Rose wakes Lea and they meet Al and Scorpius in the common room. When something creeps underneath the Common Room door, all four of the students rush out of the common room and chase the bird. Rose leaves the other three behind and chases the bird into the potions dungeon. The bird turns out to be an Professor Merryweather's Animagus and Professor Merryweather is really Regiline, a Death Eater now one ever knew about, but a still devoted servant of Lord Voldemort. Rose almost gets shot with the Killing Curse but Scorpius unexpectedly jumps in Regiline's way. Rose begs Scorpius not to leave and Scorpius threatens Regiline to turn into an Animagus or get killed by the ceiling. Regiline turns into the hawk and Rose and Scorpius use an unknown spell to break the ceiling. Regiline dies as a bird in the rubble, something Professor Phillips later repairs. At the end of the year, Professor McGonagall reveals that Gryffindor won the house cup that year at the-end-of-year feast. Rose and her classmates go to London the next day and Rose's parents meet her at King's Cross. =Trivia:= *Rose picks the horrible Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of the packet when eating them. *Rose's wand is Rosewood and Unicorn Hair, and is 9 inches. Rose's wand wood matches her name. *Rose appears to have inherited her mother's fear of flying. *At Kings Cross, Ron says that Rose has inherited Hermione's brains. This appears to be true about brains, but Rose has a daring independence her mother probably wouldn't approve of. *The cousin Rose is closest to is Al. *The female cousin Rose is closest to is Lily.